Beauty and the Scythe
by Harley BB
Summary: This is my re-telling of the classic tale "Beauty and the Beast", Soul Eater style. This will begin as T for language but it will escalate to M eventually. There will be OOC so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking through the streets of Death City, a young blonde no older than 17 strode along. Her eyes shined emerald stones, her hair long and tied up half way around the back. Maka Albarn was considered a real jewel in the town. Some said she was the most beautiful one at that. She was educated, a good cook, polite, brave, and she was gorgeous. The girl was a total package for any young single man looking for the "perfect" wife. Problem was that Maka didn't wish to marry. This wouldn't be a problem but Maka was the daughter of Spirit Albarn. Not only was he a womanizer but also very much in debt.

Rumor had it that he had sold his daughter to the highest bitter without her consent. Which was legal unfortunately for her, She loved her father and probably would accept. But it was with whom he wanted her to marry that irked her. He went by the name Kishin. He was pale, with bright bloodshot eyes, tall, slender, but most of all he was a complete egotistical ass. And Maka didn't want anything to do with him. So here she was marching to a bar with flowers in hand. She was determined to put him in his place once and for all.

Coming to a stop at a local parlor the blonde practically kicked the door open fuming in rage. What was inside made her eyes go wide unexpectedly. There was a giant banner hanging from the ceiling "**Congratulations Kishin & Maka**". Not only that but it seemed like half of the town was inside celebrating an engagement she was so set on avoiding. Ignoring everyone that tried to talk to her she went straight up to her supposed "fiancé" and tapped his shoulder. Turning around with a beer glass in hand he gave her a sloppy grin. "Hello sweetheart, I see you got my flowers. Practically everyone is here celebrating our joy. Come here and sit on my lap let everyone see how in love we are." He cooed, The girl he was trying to sweet talk was known for having a short temper and she was about to make him remember that. **WHAP!** Her hands smacked him straight across the face making sure to leave a mark. "Shut the hell up!" she yelled loudly that the entire bar stopped quiet and watch the scene in front of them unfold. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I hate you! I want nothing to do with you! I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last pathetic man on earth!" She roared throwing the bouquet of flowers at him. "And stop sending me stupid gifts at the book shop!" And with that she stomped her way out of the bar not saying a word to the crowd of people around her asking if she was ok. Did she look okay?

Slamming the door behind her the Kishin watched her with a scowl on his face gripping his glass mug so tight that it shattered. Blood dripped from his hand as he shut it tightly into a fist. "You want to play rough? Fine by me, I'll get you back for this Maka. Just you wait, no one makes a foul out of me." He sneered before putting his attention back to the bar tender. The rest of the guests went whispering about the recent events spreading around gossip like wild fire.

Maka walked back to her book shop angrily huffing and cursing along the way. She was glad that the shop would be closing early today. Her father was coming home that evening and she was going to have a long serious talk with him about picking potential husbands for her. Gripping the handle tightly she let out a sigh before stepping back into her store the bell ringing on top of the door. "Tsubaki! I'm back you'll never guess what that pompous jack ass did this time." She sighed taking off her trench coat and placing it on top of the coat rack. Grabbing a short stack of books she walked over to the back to check them back into the system. A smile graced her lips seeing her friend but her eyes widened when she saw another person with her. It was the owner of the shop and he had just heard her swear in his store. "Professor Stein what. What are you doing here?" She stuttered shocked not expecting to see him today. The older man smiled at her. "I was in the neighborhood and I decided to come in and see how the store was doing. Now Miss Albarn I'm sorry who is a jack ass?" He asked amused at her scared expression. The blondes face flushed, trying to get her friends attention the raven haired girl just shook her head. Gulping Maka let out a quirky giggle. "hahaha my dad's donkey, I was talking about him. He is very slow and old, he shouldn't be around taking my Papa places you know?" She lied and she knew that he knew that it was a lie. "I'm sorry though I shouldn't have said it so loud. Please don't be upset." The girl pleaded.

In response he let out a chuckle. "Why would I be upset, there was no customers around so I see no problem with it. Just try not to do it very often." Professor Stein was one of the wealthiest men in the town. He was the local doctor and professor of medicine at the college. Stein was pretty young and was attractive. Him and her father have been close friends for years. That was one of the reasons why he had given her the job in the first place. That and the fact that the girl had a passion about reading that he didn't see in anyone else. Bowing her head in gratitude she laughed and thanked him. "Thank you Professor it won't happen again." She promised knowing well it was another lie. "If you say so, anyways speaking of jack asses when is that father of yours coming back?" He asked curiously the whereabouts of his old friend.

"Oh, Papa. He's coming back home this evening. In a couple of hours I think he should be arriving. Why do you need him for something?" She asked because despite the fact that they were friends she knew that her father owed him money too. Even though he was a good man Maka couldn't help but feel that he would soon be docking money out of her pay in order to get back his money. "I need him so he could come into my class and talk about a paranormal experience we both shared together as boys since my students won't believe me." He explained taking off his glasses cleaning them with his coat. "I didn't know you both shared a paranormal experience with him. So..what was it exactly?" She asked as both she and her friend listened inattentively to his story.

"Yes well one day your father and I went to go catch tad poles near the river. You know the usual kid stuff when we happen to come across the Evans Manor." He began his story. "You mean the creepy haunted mansion in the outskirts of town?" The older girl behind the desk asked. The grey haired man nodded. "Exactly anyways as boys we heard it was haunted as well. But your father wanting to prove that there were no ghosts decided to try and go in. I tried to deter him but it was no use. Once inside we thought that it seemed like a normal manor. Everything was neat and clean, we even heard voices of people in the dining area coming our way. So we went inside a study room I think it was. And I kid you not girls there was a chilling feeling in that room. It was then that we heard a piano being played. Turning around there was the Grand Piano but there wasn't a single soul in sight. It was then I saw a bright blue light floating above the instrument. Naturally we screamed and ran off not caring if the people in the other room heard us or not." He explained going into detail. "How did you guys escape did you ever get caught by the owners?" Maka asked wanting to know more not being able to wait for her father to tell her. "Well it seems Spirit grabbed a chair and broke the window before jumping out. I apologized to the house before following him out. And yes it seems that the Evans family did contact our parents about the break in and we got a beating of a life time." He finished his story. "But in the end we found out that there were in fact people still living in there and that it was haunted." The girl's eyebrow twitched she wondered how this man had stayed friends with her father for so long. Tsubaki interrupted her thoughts with another question. "Wait Professor Stein you teach medicine. How does this relate to anything you teach?" It was a good point. "Oh well Halloween is coming around and my students asked if I knew any good ghost stories." He chuckled looking at the girl's un amused faces. "I'm sorry my life isn't very interesting. Things only happen when I'm around Spirit. I do miss him, I'll be on my way now. Maka tell your father to come out of his hiding spot and to come visit me. If he does I'll pardon his debt. I just want my friend back." He smiled and waved goodbye at the girls.

The bell rang as he opened and shut the door. The girls watched him, he was a strange man but he was a very important and well respected person around the area. "I seriously think that man is the only real friend my father has and I feel like he doesn't deserve him." The blonde spoke her mind as her friend frowned. "Don't say that Maka. This is a good thing, you just heard him. He said he would pardon your father's debt. You should be grateful he isn't docking it out of your salary. And maybe you won't have to marry Kishin after all." She said trying to cheer her friend up. "Wait you knew about?.." Maka asked surprised, Tsubaki nodded. "Damn gossipers, well Tsubaki I think I'll be going now too. It's been a long day and I still have to cook dinner for my dad. Will that be all right with you? I promise to come back early and help you put up the decorations up for Halloween." She clasped her hands together giving the raven haired girl puppy eyes. "Oh Maka you know how to get me. Okay fine go I'll close up here soon. Be safe okay?" The blonde nodded and hugged her friend over the desk before running getting her coat heading out the door.

Hours later Maka sat worried on the kitchen counter waiting for her father that was running late. "Where is he? That idiot is probably stuck at some gentlemen place with girls all over him." She huffed crossing her arms wishing that wherever he was that he would be safe. It was then she heard the loud noise of a donkey honking outside. Jumping off the counter Maka ran to the door opening it. "Papa! Is that you?" It was dark so she turned on the lantern to only see his donkey running around frightened. "Hey! Where did you leave my dad?!" She yelled at the animal but it was no use it was too scared. Worry began to fill her up, and she carefully pulled onto the rains and took it inside the stables. Once locking it she got on and rode her horse into the direction the donkey came from. 'Papa please be safe.' She thought to herself.

The night was cold and her trench coat was proving not to be useful. The blonde guessed that she was almost ten miles away from the village. Venturing in a couple more she began to lose hope of finding him. It was then she began to notice strange articles on the floor. They were personal things that belonged to her father. Maka began to follow the trail not noticing where she was headed. Everything lead up to his jacket. Getting off she ran to it, letting it fall to her knees she held it and sniffed it. It was definitely him but what was he doing here? And where was he? Looking around she noticed she was in front of a large mansion. Her eyes widened finally knowing where it was they were.

"This is..the Evans Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With her father's jacket in hand the blonde forcefully moved her feet towards the black gates in front of the manor with a cursive E in the middle. Her small slender hands reached to the other side of the dark pikes and unlocked the gate doors. Opening them with a creaking sound she shut it behind her. It was dark; her foot steps could be heard as she walked the stony path to the large front door. Grabbing the gold door knocker she knocked loudly hoping that someone would answer. After two attempts she began to get frustrated then a loud boom could be heard from inside. It was loud enough to startle and scare away the donkey away. "Wait! No come back here you coward!" Maka yelled after the honking mammal but it was too late it was already gone. She stomped her foot on the cold hard ground. "Dammit!" She cursed under her breath. Letting out a sigh the young girl gripped the jacket knowing she had to go inside and look for her father. Little did she know that she was being watched through a nearby window. To her surprise the door was open, stepping inside she gaped at the scene in front of her. It was all so large, neat, and beautiful. Heels clanked on the marble floor. The room was lighted with long dim candles, there was a giant crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling. It shined and sparkled against the light of the flames. Picking up a spare candle she walked through the manor searching for her dad. Paintings, flowers, and vases decorated the hallways.

With just a couple of steps she knew she just past objects that are worth more than anything she owned. It was probably more than enough to cover her father's debts. Temptation sprang within her, part of her wanted to steal them. But her better judgment over took her and shop her head and pushed those thoughts out of her head. Her emerald eyes flicked at a shadow nearby that looked like a figure of a woman. "Excuse me! Can you help me I think my father may be in here could you help me?!" She shouted as she ran towards the shadow. Maka didn't even notice that she was following the strange woman down a fleet of stairs until she almost tripped on the first step. "Ouch!" She winced but continued to make her way down. The girl was scared when she didn't see the figure anymore and fastened her pace. As she kept going down the darker and colder it got. Finally reaching the bottom she looked around and saw no one. "That's strange…I could have sworn I saw someone." Then she felt something rub against her ankle and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Looking down it was a small purple cat meowing at her. Feeling her heart come back to life she gripped her coat. "Oh thank goodness it was just a cat." She breathed before narrowing her eyes at the feline. Before she could say anything more a familiar voice caught her attention. "Maka?" It asked from the darkness.

Holding her candle out she moved towards the voice tilting her head to the side. There was a cell in front of her a man with red hair was inside. Dropping the candle she ran to him "Papa!" She called out to him letting herself drop to her knees grabbing the steel bars. "Papa! I was so worried about you! How did you get in here?" She asked looking for a way to get him out. The older man was shocked and shook his head reaching out for her hand. "Maka my dear you need to get out of here! He's going to come back and he'll kill the both of us!" He shushed warning her to flee. In response she glared at him. "No! It's freezing in here if I leave you you'll die!" She countered not about to leave her father here by himself. "As your father I'm ordering you to leave!" "As your daughter I'm telling you no way in hell!" As soon as she argued back the light from her candle blew out and darkness surrounded them. The sound of water droplets can be heard perfectly. Her breath hitched looking around, footsteps began to be heard getting near them. Her hand held onto her father's tighter, a dark figure came up to them stopping. The moon light showed through the cracks of the ceiling and window of the cell. The way the person looked Maka guessed he was a man, a tall one at that. He wore a cloak covering most of his body. His crimson eyes glowed in the dark a smirk graced his lips showing off his bright sharp teeth. Placing a hand at his side he stared down at the two of them. "Well looks like I'm going to have a big meal tonight."

His low husky voice filled the room sending her goose bumps. But she never let a guy dominate her life taking a big dry gulp she got up. She could feel her legs shake underneath her but she didn't care. "Who are you? And did you do this to my father?" The question took him back slightly the determination in her eyes was something he wasn't used to seeing. Usually people would scream and run away with just a simple look at him. It amused him though as he let out a small chuckle. " That perverted old man is your father?" She retaliated with a glare, "My father is not a pervert! He's a respectable man!" She lied but Maka would defend her father despite of what he was. "Respectable my ass, he was sexually harassing one of my maids how is that respectable not only that but he was also trying to steal some of my valuable possessions." This made her shut up and part of her wanted to kill her father herself. He was still going around causing problems for them and now they were in a dungeon with a mad man. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened. But I promise you that it'll never happen again. I'll smack him a couple of times in the head I can assure you he'll never come near your place again." She apologized just wanting to get away from there and him.

The air was so cold and thick she could barely breathe. The mysterious man shook his head "No can do precious, he did two very high crimes in my house. Technically I can kill him if I wanted to, I could kill you as well. I can't let people like yourselves going around causing trouble in society. No I simply can't you should go I don't think you want to be here when I eat your father's soul." Maka's eyes widened confused and scared. "His soul? You're going to eat his soul? What kind of monster are you?" She asked blocking his way to her father. "Yes, I eat souls. They're delicious I'm pretty sure yours is tasty actually. But I'll spare you since you came for your old man. He on the other hand has to die, I'm sorry I can't let a meal pass me by like this. And as for a monster, that's actually a compliment. I'm more of a demon." He smirked showing his teeth proudly.

"No…I'm not going to let you kill my father." She clenched her fists tears threatening to fall down her eyes. Her father pleaded and begged Maka to run but she ignored him. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do." He shrugged trying not to let her red eyes convince him to let them go. She was just a human after all they die easily anyways. The blonde wiped her eyes inhaling deeply before getting on her knees her head facing down. "Take me." She said, his eyes widened in shock. "What?!" He asked taken back unsure of what he heard. "Take me instead of him, you said my soul seemed to be tasty right? Kill me, just let him live..please." She choked on her last word. His eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you do that for someone like him even if he is your father?" He asked bewildered by all of this. "Because he's the only family I have left! And..I don't know! Just accept my offer please!" She begged looking up at him. The man just had about enough of it, he would let him go but he would make sure to send him far away. "All right then fine my me, you want him free from here then your wish is my command." He said simply his hand reached out and with little effort moved her out of his way. His right arm all of a sudden turned into a big black and red blade and smashed open the cell. "Okay old man you're free to go." He said dragging him out, Spirit begged and kicked imploring for him to change his mind. "She's no longer your concern, here take this." He shoved a small bag of gold coins into his hands before shoving him down a nearby chute going further down.

His arm went back to normal and turned around to face her. "Hey what's with the look I thought that's what you wanted?" Maka shot a glare at him. "What did you do?! I told you to let him go!" She yelled tears still streaming down her face. He shrugged "I'm sending him far away, don't worry he won't die. I just can't have someone in the town going around talking about me. I'll have noisy curious humans coming through here." He frowned at the thought. "You ass! You didn't even let me say goodbye to him! I'm going to die and I didn't get to say goodbye to him!" She cried out angrily. Even though she had been angry with her father she did at least want to part with him in good terms. "Heh, who said you're dying? I'm not going to kill you, I only eat the souls of the people who have lost their paths of righteousness. No I'm just going to keep you here, you might make a good pet for me." He said laughing at her. "I rather die than to become someone's pet. Who the hell are you anyways?" She barked getting annoyed with his behavior.

"So temperamental geez, fine let me introduce myself." He said coming closer to the moonlight, uncovering his hood the blonde's eyes widened. White snowy hair, tanned skin, crimson eyes, and he had shark like teeth. "I'm the owner of this manor, you can call me Soul."


End file.
